


Where our story terminates and takes off

by injeong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Im sorry for making them suffer, Lots of Angst, M/M, at least I dont think there is, there's no backstory sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeong/pseuds/injeong
Summary: He stops.Freezes, in the middle of the airport, and stares.Stares at the face that he told himself he would never see again, the face who he keeps seeing even though he tells himself to forget, forget him, there's only pain if you try thinking about him again, you'll only be left again with the emotions you have no idea what to do with - pain, regret, I could have made him stay why didn't I make him stay -Trembling.A story is picked up again where it last left off.





	Where our story terminates and takes off

 

  
The sky outside the window is dark, the plane is delayed another half an hour, and Futakuchi is _pissed_.

He's starting to think that it would have been quicker to run to Japan, at this rate. At least he would be outside, away from the packed crowds of people sitting and standing around the waiting area, charging their phones and chatting and eating and being downright annoying, as people can be.

During the first hour of waiting, Futakuchi was thankful that he'd managed to get a seat, but now he's thinking that stretching his legs would have been a better idea. Except there's two people on the seats either side of him and there's a family with an illegally large amount of hand luggage right in front of him, so he couldn't even get up if he tried.

Futakuchi tries to distract himself, playing game after insanely boring and repetitive game on his phone, turning up the volume as loud as he could go without feeling the pain throbbing in his ears, the headphones drowning out the noise of the irritated, tired crowd a little bit more. He pulls up several reports that he should have read days ago, but his eyes just drift over his screen and won't take any information in anymore.

And to top it all off, he feels a sudden weight on his side and when he turns his head, he finds himself with a faceful of snoring passenger.

Futakuchi only just manages to stop himself from screaming in exasperation and shoving the brunette away from him as hard as he could.

The man doesn't wake up when Futakuchi pokes him several times as hard as politely possible, and only falls back again when Futakuchi pushes him off.

Futakuchi just takes out his last packet of sour gummies and resigns himself to half an hour of uncomfortable torture.

 _God, I'm never taking this stupid airline again_. The taste of his favourite sweet dulls his annoyance just a fraction.

Then the baby in front of him starts crying ( _shrieking_ ) and Futakuchi feels like he's going to murder someone.

_Kill me now._

 

 

Forty minute later, the plane finally - _finally_ \- arrives and the announcement that's blared over the speakers does nothing to soothe Futakuchi's irritation.

_Hooray, the plane has arrived. Let's go from hours of sitting in a packed, noisy, sweaty, annoying crowd to hours of sitting in a cramped, noisy, smelly, annoying plane._

(And that baby is _still_ crying.)

Futakuchi struggles to stand up in the midst of a now-moving crowd, but when he turns around to grab his bag he notices the man next to him is still sleeping.

For a second, Futakuchi is jealous of being able to sleep through such a racket. He steps over and starts to speak, but then he stops.

 _Freezes_ , in the middle of the airport, and stares.

Stares at the face that he told himself he would never see again, the face who he keeps seeing even though he tells himself to forget, forget him, there's only pain if you try thinking about him again, you'll only be left again with the emotions you have no idea what to do with - pain, regret, I could have made him stay _why didn't I make him stay_ -

Trembling.

The announcement that crackles over the speakers above jars him back into reality. Futakuchi drops all pretense of being the polite businessman he is supposed to be and slaps the man across the face.

Oikawa Tooru wakes up with a jerk. "What the fu -"

Futakuchi stares down at him. "The plane's leaving, sir."

(When he sees Oikawa's eyes widen with recognition as soon as they land on his face, Futakuchi emotions well up just a little. He can cover it, keeps his face a blank mask, even as he sees the emotions flitting across Oikawa's face.)

Futakuchi grabs his bag and turns back around, the flow of the crowd pushing him towards the terminal. He doesn't turn around when Oikawa cries his name.

 

 

 

  
_Someone up there hates me._

Futakuchi stares out of the window and tries not to meet the gaze of Oikawa's reflection in the glass. He's thankful his earphones are on, because he can pretend not to hear Oikawa's voice even though he's sitting right next to him.

_Someone up there really, really hates me._

Futakuchi knows he can't pretend not to hear Oikawa forever, and the plane isn't even on the runway yet when Oikawa yanks out his earphones and says, " _Kenji_."

Plastering a falsely polite expression on his face, Futakuchi turns. "I'm sorry, do you need anything from me?"

Oikawa flinches. "Kenji, look -"

"If you don't need anything from me, please stop disturbing me."

"Kenji -"

The plane surges forwards, cutting Oikawa off, and Futakuchi turns away with the "Do I know you?" on his lips. He pretends not to care when he sees Oikawa's hurt. (But it won't last long, maybe Oikawa's seen through him already, because even though Futakuchi knows that he is good at wearing masks Oikawa's always been able to read him easily, no matter what masks he's wearing.)

(He thought that, maybe with the years that passed, Oikawa would have forgotten how to see through his masks. He thought that Oikawa would have forgotten _him_.)

(But he remembers.)

Down below, Futakuchi watches as the pinpricks of multicoloured light that is the airport grows smaller and smaller, swamped by the glow of the roads and nearby houses in the darkness of the night sky. How ironic. _The airport was the last time I saw him, too._

_The airport was the end of the story._

Futakuchi can see Oikawa in the reflection of the glass. Even in the distorted picture, blurred from scratches and dust, he sees the emotion (pain? Regret?) on Oikawa's face.

_The airport was the end of our story._

When Oikawa says his name again, he sounds quiet. Sad. Older.

And Futakuchi tears his eyes away from the window and faces him again.

Maybe the airport will be the start of our sequel.

" _Please_."

The pain is still there. Maybe there hadn't been enough time for it to heal. Maybe it was the type of pain that couldn't be healed by time.

Somewhere deep inside, hidden, forced down into a dark corner to fester and grow, clawing at his heart.

Oikawa doesn't say anything when Futakuchi cries. He just repositions his body so that he's between him and the other passengers, shielding him from view, and stays the quiet, solid, calming presence, like he had been before.

 _Don't leave,_ he cries in his mind, the words he doesn't know how to say out loud. _Don't leave again. Don't leave me with myself and my guilt and the feelings I had no name for anymore. I'm sorry._

He doesn't know how to channel his feelings into words, as usual. He'd never been really good at doing that when his emotions were too raw and painful and _real_.

Instead, he clings onto Oikawa and buries his face in his chest, breathing in the scent that he's missed so much, it's changed, but somehow it's still just the same. The warmth that radiates off his skin feels like home.

And as usual, Oikawa understands, without being told, what Futakuchi wants to say.

"It's okay," he whispers, and though his voice is quiet and low and soft, Futakuchi hears it clearly, hears it louder than all the passengers on their flight put together, and he clings onto it, like a drowning man grabbing a lifeline.

"It's okay," Oikawa says again. "Don't worry. I promise I will never leave again."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of those fanfics where I thought I'd written a lot but it turns out I only wrote barely 1K words... ^_^  
> Oifuta because I love them  
> (Oh my god you had no idea how hard I had to fight the urge to make the plane crash and kill them or kill one of them *sobs* I really tried to make them happy I hope I succeeded these boys deserve the whole world I wish I could give it to them)  
> I hope you enjoyed this mess of a story!


End file.
